


Day 14 - Tear-stained

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (they're just idiots who need to talk to each other about their feelings for once), Angst, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Aziraphale hadn't seen Crowley for a while, so he decided to come around to Crowley's flat to check on him.





	Day 14 - Tear-stained

Crowley squinted and frowned. He could barely move, there was pressure all around his upper body. His ears picked up on a sound.

Choked breaths. Muffled sobbing.

His eyes shot open, alarmed.

Then he recognised the person. It was Aziraphale!

Aziraphale was holding him tightly in his arms, face pressed into his chest, crying loudly.

Crowley’s heart dropped. What had happened? “Aziraphale?”

Nothing.

He reached out to touch Aziraphale’s shoulder and said his name again.

Now he slowly looked up. His eyes widened. “Crowley?” he whispered, voice hitching.

“What’s going on?” He took in Aziraphale’s face. His red eyes, his flushed cheeks. Tears glistening on his face.

“You’re alive?” Aziraphale whispered, voice still rough. “I thought you were-” his grip on Crowley’s body tightened. “I found you-” he sniffled. “I found your body here. On the floor, I-” he took a shaky breath. “We hadn’t seen each other for so long. I feared someone had...” his voice failed and more tears ran down his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get his emotions under control.

“You thought I was dead?”

Aziraphale wiped his tears away. “Yes.”

“That’s why you cried?” Crowley’s voice was quiet, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Aziraphale laughed awkwardly. “It’s silly, I know.” He pulled away from him a little.

“No, no, that’s not what I mean.” Crowley hurried to say. “I’m just... surprised.”

Now Aziraphale looked over at him in astonishment. He shifted a little. Shifting his hands where they held onto Crowley. He slid one of them up to Crowley’s cheek, hesitating.

Crowley frowned.

Tension hung in the air. Settling around them like a heavy cloth.

Aziraphale took a deep breath. Then he put on a small smile and patted Crowley’s cheek. “An overreaction on my part. I apologise, it’s been quite a week.” With that, he pulled away entirely and moved to get up. He instantly turned his back to Crowley.

For a while, Crowley just sat there. Suddenly alone. Missing the warmth and pressure of Aziraphale’s touch. He could hear him sniffle as he wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks. Could see his shoulders tremble ever so slightly.

Slowly, Crowley stood. He stopped an arm’s length from Aziraphale. “I can tell you’re lying.”

A jolt went through Aziraphale’s body. He half turned around. “What do you mean?” he flashed a nervous smile.

“You’re trying to write this off as nothing. You want to pretend it didn’t happen.” He waited, watching Aziraphale closely. Then after a few minutes had passed, he said: “Please don’t.”

Aziraphale stayed quiet, he couldn’t help getting even more nervous.

“Say something?” Crowley asked, his voice wavering. Certainty and confidence slowly fading. “Angel?” he said, ever so softly.

Aziraphale sucked in a small breath and prepared himself for the worst. “I couldn’t bear the thought of having to spend the rest of time without you,” he confessed.

Crowley’s eyes widened. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said defiantly.

Crowley stared at him, eyebrows rising, mouth opening in quiet disbelief. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Aziraphale felt some of the tension ease.

But then a satisfied, happy smile appeared on Crowley’s face.

And all of a sudden happiness bubbled up in his chest. He couldn't help laughing.

They looked at each other for a long moment, both taking in the other’s smile, savouring the happiness.

Crowley’s smile faded first. Awkwardness settled in.  _ What was he doing? It was foolish, thinking Aziraphale would ever feel- _

A warm hand came to rest on the side of his neck.

_ the- _

Aziraphale looked at him, hesitant for a split second.

_ same- _

Then his eyes flicked to Crowley’s lips.

_ way. _

He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

_ Oh. _

A few seconds passed until Crowley comprehended what was happening.

_ Aziraphale was kissing him! _

He shifted, leaning into the kiss, his eyes sliding shut. One of his hands reached out, coming rest at Aziraphale‘s side.

Crowley pulled back, resting their foreheads together. Their mouths just inches from each other.

Aziraphale laughed softly. He settled both his hands on Crowley’s waist and pushed him backwards.

Crowley gasped when his back met the wall.

Aziraphale stepped closer, looking at him.

They shared another soft kiss.

“My dear boy...” he said as they parted, one hand still resting at the side of Crowley’s neck. “You have no idea for how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“Yeah.” Crowley nodded, still a little out of breath. “Me too.” his grip on Aziraphale’s waistcoat tightened. “Been wanting to kiss you for so long.” he blurted out.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “Oh?”

Crowley averted his eyes. “Yeah.”

A radiant smile lit up Aziraphale’s features. He sunk one hand into Crowley’s hair and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments.


End file.
